Justicia Joven
250px|thumb Justicia Joven (Young Justice en Inglés) es una serie animada de televisión creada por Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti de Cartoon Network. A pesar de su título, no es una adaptación de Todd Dezago y las series de cómics Young Justice de Todd Nauck, sino más bien, una adaptación de todo el Universo DC con un enfoque en jóvenes superhéroes. La serie sigue la vida de los ayudantes de superhéroes adolescentes, que son miembros de un equipo de superhéroes de ficción conocido simplemente como El Equipo, y sus relaciones con sus mentores de la Liga de la Justicia. La historia está ambientada en una época donde los superpoderes y los superhéroes son un fenómeno reciente. Personajes El Equipo *Aqualad/Kaldur'ahm *Chico Flash/Wally West *Robin/Dick Grayson *Superboy/Conner Kent *Señorita Marciana/M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse *Artemisa/Artemisa Crock *Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara *Flecha Roja/Veloz/Roy Harper *Rocket/Raquel Ervin *Esfera *Lobo Mentores *Batman *Aquaman *Flash *Canario Negro *Zatara *Tornado Rojo *Detective Marciano *Flecha Verde *Capitán Maravilla *Icon Producción El desarrollo de la serie comenzó en 2009, cuando Sam Register, Vicepresidente Ejecutivo de Asuntos Creativos de Warner Bros. Animation (y productor ejecutivo del programa) quería un espectáculo basado en Teen Titans y la serie de cómics de Justicia Joven '', pero él no fue el único igual que otros. Register busco a Greg Weisman, inmediatamente después de terminado el trabajo en la serie animada ''The Spectacular Spider-Man, y después de ver el trabajo de Brandon Vietti en el Universo DC animado por mediop de la película original Batman: Under the Red Hood, también lo contrató. Después de tomar el nombre de la producción de Liga de la Justicia Joven, los personajes creados por Weisman y Vietti, con sus ideas, y arcos de la historia por lo menos durante dos temporadas, aunque el número de temporadas que Warner Bros Animation quiera de Young Justice eran desconocidas. Emisión Hiatos Young Justice se vio afectado por una historia de transmisión enrevesada y extremadamente irregular. Después de una brecha de casi dos meses entre el adelanto y el estreno oficial de la serie regular, Cartoon Network emitió los primeros nueve episodios de la primera temporada en el segmento del viernes por la tarde de enero a marzo de 2011. La serie estaba programada para regresar con el episodio "Objetivos" el 3 de junio, pero fue pospuesto por razones desconocidas. La interrupción en curso duró seis meses, por lo que es la pausa más largo en la historia de la emisión de este programa. La serie finalmente reanudó su transmisión en septiembre de 2011 durante nueve episodios más, solo para sumergirse en una nueva interrupción después de la transmisión del episodio "Secretos". Tres meses y medio después, el programa regresó con el episodio "Extraviados", como parte del bloque de programación DC Nation en el horario de la tarde del sábado. Se emitió en 15 episodios, avanzando a la segunda temporada sin interrupciones, hasta junio de 2012, cuando fue sacado nuevamente del aire. Casi cuatro meses después, Cartoon Network emitió dos episodios más en septiembre, pero en un cambio inexplicable de último minuto que se adelantó a todo el calendario de octubre, el programa se suspendió por otros tres meses, lo que representa aproximadamente siete meses en los que solo se emitieron dos episodios. En enero de 2013, los 11 episodios restantes de la temporada dos se emitieron ininterrumpidamente. En general, Young Justice tardó dos años, tres meses y 18 días en emitir todos sus 46 episodios. Cancelación El 28 de enero de 2013, cuando Young Justice transmitía los últimos episodios de su segunda temporada, Cartoon Network anunció su calendario de otoño, que no incluía a Young Justice o Green Lantern: The Animated Series como series de reanudadas. Esto anunciaba la cancelación de ambos programas y las protestas de los fans fueron clamorosas. En respuesta a esto, dos representantes de Cartoon Network emitieron comentarios sobre la ausencia de ambos programas de su próxima alineación: :"Los programas seguirán sus cursos, otros se estrenarán, pero no cancelaremos nada, y esas dos series todavía están en nuestro emisión". :"Todavía tenemos estrenos para ambos programas y estamos comprometidos con una excelente programación de acción y estamos muy entusiasmados con 'Beware the Batman'". Si bien esto no confirmó exactamente la cancelación de las series, tampoco confirmó que regresaran. Los fans organizaron varias campañas para demostrar a Cartoon Network y Warner Brothers su apoyo tanto a Young Justice como a Green Lantern: The Animated Series, que incluía donar juguetes a Ronald McDonald House Charities, una página de Facebook, peticiones en línea, una campaña de cartas, un vídeo Homenaje de Fans, enviar botellas de El Alcance (The Reach), flores azules, máscaras de dominó y recibos de mercancía a Warner Brothers, y, más notablemente, ocho campañas de Twitter. Seis de esas campañas consiguieron que sus hashtags asignados fueran tendencia internacionalmente e incluso en todo el mundo en cuatro ocasiones. El hashtag #YoungJustice también fue tendencia en dos ocasiones, además de los ya previstos. Poco después de los finales de temporada de Young Justice y Green Lantern: The Animated Series, una empresa de nueva creación llamada "My Show Must Go On" (SMGO) se encargó de lanzar una campaña de micromecenazgo para salvar ambas series, una vez que obtuvieron el permiso de Warner Brothers. Se programó una reunión para el 11 de abril y, según SMGO, Warner Brothers los rechazó porque no creían que SMGO pudiera alcanzar sus objetivos. No obstante, SMGO decidió ingresar a la fase de recaudación de fondos de todos modos para intentar obtener USD $ 10 millones, pero esta vez para revivir solo a Young Justice. SMGO logró recaudar USD $ 33,700 en 18 días, pero el impulso se disipó rápidamente y para el final de la campaña, tres meses después, habían alcanzado solo el 0,4% de su meta (USD $ 43,090 por 475 pledgers). A pesar del alta rating de Young Justice y su alta clasificación en los principales episodios de TV de animación de iTunes y Top TV Episodes charts, ni Warner Brothers ni Cartoon Network alguna vez reconocieron oficialmente o abordaron esta ola de protesta de los fans. Sin embargo, los esfuerzos incansables del fandom no pasaron desapercibidos. El 13 de noviembre, un episodio de Teen Titans Go! titulado acertadamente "Sidekick" presentó una referencia a la campaña #SaveYoungJustice. Durante los meses siguientes, el fervor de los fans finalmente menguó, pero nunca desapareció por completo, ya guiños y referencias al programa resurgieron ocasionalmente. El 28 de julio de 2014 en el evento Comic-Con de San Diego, el productor Aaron Horvath de Teen Titans Go! anunció un episodio crossover con Young Justice. El episodio titulado "Let's Get Serious" salió al aire el 26 de febrero de 2015 y contó con Aqualad, con Khary Payton repitiendo el papel, recriminando a los Titanes por no ser superhéroes serios. Superboy y Señorita Marciana también aparecieron en roles sin diálogos. En enero de 2015, The Outhousers.com eligió la cancelación de Young Justice como el "Momento más enloquecedor de 2014", a pesar de haber pasado más de un año desde esa ordalía. Más tarde ese año, el 18 de agosto, ComicBook NOW! tuiteó las palabras 'Renew Young Justice' (Renovar Justicia Joven) adjuntas al hashtag #MakeLifeBetterIn3Words que estaba en tendencia en aquel momento. Greg Weisman retwitteó esa publicación y eso aparentemente provocó a ComicBook NOW! para presionar para una reunión de Twitter para el día siguiente con la finalidad de hacer que el hashtag #RenewYoungJustice se volviera tendencia, lo que hizo en todo el mundo con más de 32,400 tweets, una vez más reavivando la discusión sobre la serie. Greg Weisman ha declarado que el motivo principal de la cancelación del programa fue totalmente monetario. Esencialmente, debido a la falla en taquilla de la película de imagen real Green Lantern (2011), Mattel canceló toda su línea de juguetes DC, que incluía la línea de juguetes Young Justice que financió la producción de esta otra serie. Resurgimiento El 1 de febrero de 2016, cuando la segunda temporada comenzó a transmitirse en Netflix, Brandon Vietti y Greg Weisman motivaron a los fans a demostrar su apoyo al avivamiento del programa por medio de volver a verlo en este otro medio y comprar su merchandising disponible. El actor de voz Khary Payton (Aqualad) publicó un tweet en el que respaldaba la iniciativa y luego otro diciendo que tenía un 'buena presentimiento' sobre una posible tercera temporada. Los fans pronto organizaron una campaña de Twitter para obtener que el hashtag #RenewYoungJustice se volviera tendencia el 16 de febrero. Un día más tarde, un informe resurgió afirmando que Netflix estaba considerando revivir a Young Justice para una tercera temporada en base a sus números de audiencia. Ese mismo día, la actriz de voz Danica McKellar (Señorita Marciana) instó a los fans a seguir viendo el programa en Netflix y trataran hacer tendencia el hastag #RenewYoungJustice. Al día siguiente, ella tuiteó un enlace a la página de Facebook 'Young Justice Needs a Season 3' que para entonces había acumulado más de 400,000 'Me gusta'. Eric Lopez (Escarabajo Azul) también twitteó su apoyo y McKellar siguió promocionando la campaña. Después de esto, Greg Weisman exhortó a los fans a ver la serie repetidamente en Netflix y ampliar la base de fans, utilizando el hashtag #KeepBingingYJ como la declaración de la misión de la campaña. Cameron Bowen (Robin) también intervino en su aliento y Danica McKellar se juntó con Stephanie Lemelin (Artemisa) para reunir a más fans en acción. El 27 de febrero, mientras promocionaba su nueva película animada LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League Cosmic Clash, Brandon Vietti le dijo a ComicBook.com que le encantaría trabajar en más episodios de Young Justice y se realizó insinuaciones sobre el futuro del programa. Esto rápidamente se convirtió en un tema de tendencia en Facebook. Durante los días posteriores, se obtuvieron más tweets de apoyo de varios miembros del elenco y su personal, como Jason Marsden (Impulso), Khary Payton, Nolan North (Superboy), Crispin Freeman (Flecha Roja), Danica McKellar, Jason Spisak (Chico Flash), Marina Sirtis (Abeja Reina), Christopher Jones, Vanessa Marshall (Canario Negro), Peter David y Yuri Lowenthal (Lagoon Boy). El 5 de marzo, los fans lograron que el hashtag #KeepBingingYJ tuviera una tendencia mundial en otro rally de Twitter. Weisman insistió reiteradamente en la importancia de la persistencia y en que se trataba de una campaña de larga distancia. Se hicieron públicas varias conversaciones alentadoras con el Servicio de atención al cliente de Netflix, lo que fomentó el optimismo y la motivación para seguir haciendo campaña. Durante esta campaña de nueve meses, el programa tuvo una tendencia varias veces en Netflix. Una vez más, estos esfuerzos no pasaron desapercibidos, y la campaña de atraco llegó a la tira cómica de periódicos Candorville, el 3 de septiembre. Finalmente, más de tres años después de la cancelación de Young Justice, el 7 de noviembre de 2016 Warner Brothers emitió un comunicado de prensa anunciando la producción de una tercera temporada de la serie, con los productores originales Brandon Vietti y Greg Weisman de nuevo a la cabeza: #YoungJustice rápidamente se convirtió en un tema de tendencia mundial ese día en Facebook y en Twitter, incluso convirtiéndose en un 'momento Twitter'. Al día siguiente, #YoungJustice volvió a tener tendencia en Twitter con 35.803 tweets. Inicialmente, no hubo ningún anuncio sobre dónde se emitiría el programa, pero según Greg Weisman, "ejecutivos de Warner Brothers confían ... en que, donde sea que acabe y cualquier mercancía que puedan o no puedan comercializar o licenciar, aún así obtendrán un beneficio. Eso se basa en lo que los fans demostraron en los últimos años". El 25 de abril de 2017, DC Comics anunció que la tercera temporada se titularía Young Justice: Outsiders y se estrenaría en 2018 en un el próximo "servicio digital de marca DC".'Titans' and 'Young Justice: Outsiders' to Debut on Upcoming DC-Branded Digital Service. dccomics.com. Un año después, sin embargo, la fecha de estreno se postergó a 2019.DC Unveils Details of DC Universe Streaming Service. The Hollywood Reporter. El día 16/11/2018, la fecha de estreno se anunció para el 04/01/2019.Young Justice: Outsiders - Teaser. YouTube. Estilo Títulos de episodios El creador de la serie, Greg Weisman, ha hablado sobre nombrar episodios, diciendo que "su tendencia siempre ha sido para títulos de una palabra", como así han sido 36 de 46 episodios de ambas temporadas juntas (incluido el título con guiones "Drop-Zone"). Los títulos generalmente tienen alusiones en capas, refiriéndose a más que solo sus significados literales. Este paradigma, sin embargo, cambió para la tercera temporada, en la que la mayoría de los titulos de episodios tienen más de una palabra y su significado es más literal y directo. Esto se debió probablemente al hecho de que los 26 títulos forman un acróstico, por lo que se crearon para encajar en el mensaje oculto deseado. Secuencia de apertura Animada por MOI Animation, Inc. y WUT IT IS, la secuencia de apertura comienza con primeros planos del elenco principal y luego se disuelve en un montaje de escenas variadas con los héroes en acción. Este vídeo fue creado con fines de promoción o específicamente para el título principal. El final de cada título principal también incluye clips de su episodio respectivo. La secuencia tiene 20 segundos de duración, que fue una característica ordenada por Cartoon Network. Finalmente, el tema musical es principalmente sintetizado. El evento especial de una hora no incluyó una secuencia de apertura. Desde "Extraviados" en adelante, la apertura se acortó para ganar tiempo para los cortometrajes DC Nation. Todavía se puede ver en las versiones HD de los episodios de la primera temporada. A partir de la segunda temporada, no hay una secuencia de apertura; solo la tarjeta de título. Número 16 El número 16 aparece con frecuencia en la mitología de la serie. Se presenta de manera más prominente en las marcas de tiempo, pero también aparece a través de subterfugios sutiles, como unidades de tiempo, edades y designaciones. Probablemente se refiere al hecho de que esta serie tiene lugar en la Tierra-16, pero su significado, si es que hay alguno, aún no se ha revelado. Marcas de tiempo Tanto la serie como los cómics que la acompañan tienen marcas de tiempo para mantener una línea de tiempo establecida. Cada marca de tiempo indica la fecha, hora y ubicación actuales, y generalmente aparece cuando se cambia la ubicación de las escenas. De acuerdo con Greg Weisman, las marcas de tiempo están destinadas a basar el programa en el momento, lo que permite a los espectadores darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido entre cada uno de los episodios. También es el siguiente paso lógico de lo que intentó hacer en The Spectacular Spider-Man, en el que la línea de tiempo podría inferirse de las vacaciones estacionales. Weisman desde entonces ha expresado su pesar por el uso de este dispositivo, debido a la dificultad de mantener un registro de las zonas horarias y tener que hacer cálculos. Temporadas : Artículo principal Temporada 1 La primera temporada de Young Justice sigue el origen del equipo, a partir del 4 de julio. La temporada muestra las diferentes misiones del equipo y la forma en que interaccionan entre sí dentro y fuera de servicio. El principal antagonista de la temporada es el grupo de villanos conocido como La Luz. : Artículo principal Justicia Joven: Invasión Una segunda temporada contó con 6 episodios menos que su predecesora. Tiene lugar cinco años después de la primera temporada, y sigue al equipo liderado por Nightwing mientras afrontan una invasión alienígena. Presenta nuevos personajes como Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, un nuevo Robin, Impulse, y Static. Además otros personajes menores de la primera asumen sus roles de héroes, incluyendo a Barbara Gordon como Batgirl, La'gaan como Lagoon Boy, Garfield Logan como Beast Boy, Karen Beecher como Bumblebee, y finalmente Mal Duncan como Guardian. : Artículo principal Temporada 3 La tercera temporada fue anunciada el 7 de noviembre de 2016, a cargo de los creadores originales de la serie Greg Weisman y Brandon Vietti. Con fecha de estreno para 2018 a través del servicio de streaming DC Universe..'Titans' and 'Young Justice: Outsiders' to Debut on Upcoming DC-Branded Digital Service. dccomics.com. El equipo "luchará contra la trata de metahumanos para proteger a una sociedad atrapada en el fuego cruzado de una carrera armamentista genética". Cómics : Artículo principal Justicia Joven (cómic) Una serie de cómics fielmente basada en la serie animada de televisión será lanzado por DC Comics. Será escrita por Art Baltazar y Aureliani Franco, con Mike Norton proporcionando el arte. Christopher Jones se encargo del dibujo de la edición # 5, y Greg Weisman y Kevin Hopps van a escribir el número # 0 y se hará cargo de la redacción de la historieta hasta la edición # 7 Ediciones para vídeo domestico * Justicia Joven: Primera temporada (Blu-ray) * Justicia Joven: Invasión (Blu-ray) * Primera temporada, Volumen 1 * Primera temporada, Volumen 2 * Primera temporada, Volumen 3 * Justicia Joven: Primera temporada, Parte 2 * Justicia Joven: Invasión – Temporada 2, Parte 1 * Justicia Joven: Invasión – Temporada 2, Parte 2 Referencias Categoría:Contenidos